Seven Days to Love You
by Crimson Zephyr
Summary: *DISCONTINUED!* One, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. Each of these numbers represent a day, and each day represents how long it took me to fall in love with you. I hope those days never end. ICHIGO x ORIHIME!
1. Monday

Hello fellow IchiHime fans!

Sine there are hardly any IchiHime fanfics, I decided to write one. YAY! I am a big supporter of IchiHime since I first started watching/reading Bleach. They just seem like a cute couple in my opinion.

Here are some ground rules –

1.) Leave a nice review. If you leave a review stating, "IchiHime SUCKS! IchiRuki RULES!!" or something that upsets me as the author, I will delete the review. I don't like being mean.

2.) I'm planning on writing seven chapters for each day of the week. Also, the time line for some chapters will lapse, meaning the characters will have different ages.

3.) ENJOY!!

One last thing, Ichigo and Orihime are about six or seven years old, and are in first grade during this chapter. I don't know if they went to the same school…but it's fanfiction, it's not supposed to make sense! If I'm wrong, please correct me.

_Disclaimer_ -- I DON'T OWN THE RIGHTS TO BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, that title belongs to the Great Tite Kubo!! If I did own Bleach, then things would be going my way (evil laugh) MWHAHAHA!!

* * *

**Day One**: Monday's Laughter 

It was lunchtime and our sensei let us go outside due to the beautiful weather. That's when I saw you. During class, you sat right next to me, scribbling in your notebook. But now, you sat alone under a large oak tree. Ever since I started elementary school, I always wanted to be your friend. In my eyes, you were quite cute and shy. I wanted to go sit by you, but my friends told me not to. Confused, I asked them why.

"His hair is a weird color."

"Like an orange."

"And I heard sensei call him 'Ichigo'. That's a girl's name!"

I didn't understand, like most children did at this age. My brother always told me to be nice and courteous toward others. Frowning, I stood up and gathered my lunch. Before walking away from my so-called 'friends', I said something that I never said before.

"I hate you."

The looks on their faces were priceless. Their mouths were agape like a fish. I mentally giggled and continued on my merry little way. When I got closer, I watched as you munch on the cookie in your hand. Your notebook was open, with your other hand's fingers circled around an orange pencil.

"Hello."

You looked up and I smiled. You didn't say anything at first, as if you were wondering why I was talking to you.

"Hi."

I smiled again. "May I join you?"

"Sure!" You moved aside to make room, so that I could lean against the tree. Kind brown eyes lit up as I sat down next to you. I fixed my skirt to make myself comfortable.

"My name is Inoue Orihime."

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. You sit next to me in class right?"

"Yes," I nodded. "What are you drawing?"

You blushed. "Um, nothing good. Just some doodles."

"Can I see?"

"Um, okay."

As you handed me the book, our fingertips brushed but only for a moment; I don't think you noticed. Turning the colored pages, I was amazed at what you drew. I stopped at one picture that drew my interest. The picture consisted of a boy wearing a white cape with a black shirt and pants. In its hand was a giant sword as long as his body. But what drew me in was the orange hair that was messily drawn on the boy's head.

"Wow, this is really good!"

You began scratching the back of your head, blushing at my comment. "I was working on it during class, so it's not that good."

"Well, I think it's nice, Kurosaki-kun."

Blushing, you murmured a small 'thanks'. We continued eating our lunch. A group of boys passed us by, pointing and whispering at us. But that's when I noticed that they were only pointing at you. Your eyes cast downward as snippets of their words wafted by.

"How silly! He has orange hair."

"What a goof!"

"Haha, orange-head!"

I saw tears forming in your once shining eyes as the boys disappeared. How dare they say those mean things!

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Why? Why did you want to eat with me? Don't you find me weird?" Your face was shadowed, hiding your hurt eyes.

"I don't think that you're weird at all, Kurosaki-kun. I always thought that you looked cool!" I clenched my fist in enthusiasm. "I mean, you're really special and you seem like a very nice person."

You looked stunned at my little comment, but soon you started to laugh. And just like that old saying goes, I began to laugh with you. The wind trickled past us, carrying our laughter to the heavens above.

"Do you want to be friends?"

"Okay!"

We smiled at each other as our friendship blossomed. A shrill whistle echoed throughout the schoolyard; lunch was over. I had just put the remainder of lunch back in my lunchbox when a small hand appeared under my nose. My gray eyes locked with your brown ones as I looked up. You held out your hand, silently gesturing for mine. A large grin was painted on your cute face. I grasped your hand, our fingers lacing together. You pulled me off the ground with such ease, your smile never faltering.

"Let's go, Orihime-chan!"

I liked how you said my name. It sounded…right. It was almost as if I was destined to meet you. We walked back to class, hand in hand. Our classmates gave us a weird look when we entered the room, but we didn't care.

We were friends.

* * *

As soon as college slows down, I'll post more chapters. Truthfully...I have no idea what to write about next (laughs weakly) 

Now click the little blue review button. LOL


	2. Tuesday

i'm back, everyone! here is the second chapter of my wonderful fic. i want to thank everyone who reviewed and left nice comments (claps). i know Chap. 2 is a little short, but college is getting really hectic with midterms and finals, and there's also that part-time job (bangs head on table). why must life be so hard? 

note- Ichigo and Orihime are in middle school, and this chapter takes place when Hime-chan's brother dies. Oh nooeess! also, some chapters might be AU-ish and some won't...it's just how i write.

_DISCLAIMER- i own nothing! nothing i say!_

"blah" - speaking

'blah' - thoughts

* * *

**Day Two**: Tuesday's Rainy Days

Water splashed around me as I ran down the sidewalk. I didn't care if my feet were soaked; I just needed to find you. The rain clouds drifted in the sky, continuing their downpour. Clenching my fists, I ran faster. 

'Where did you go, Inoue?'

It's been over two hours since I found out that your brother had died. The moment I stepped through the door, my father grabbed me and asked if I had seen you. When I said that I had not, his face went grim. He told me that your brother was badly hurt and was being rushed to the hospital after leaving our clinic. 

"They told me that Sora died in the emergency room. When the doctor came out to tell Orihime, they couldn't find her. An orderly said that she saw Orihime run out the front doors," my father's words echoed in my head. 

Without thinking, I ran back outside to look for you. It started raining ten minutes into my journey. Why did it always rain when someone dies? I searched and searched but you were nowhere to be found. As I sharply turned a corner, I found myself standing in front of the park near my school. Something told me to go in, and I did. The voice kept telling me to keep walking. That's when I saw you. Your bright auburn hair stood out amongst the shadows of the rain. 

"Inoue!" I cried out. 

You sat underneath a large oak tree. I ran toward your small form, heart racing. You didn't respond to my shouts. I stopped in front of you, your arms were wrapped tightly around your legs. Your school uniform was sopping wet, same with your hair. I knelt down until my knees were buried in the mud. 

"Inoue?"

"He's dead. My brother is dead," your voice was hushed and shaky. 

"I know. My dad told me when I got home." I wanted to see your face. 

You started crying; I hated it when anyone cried. Tears wouldn't bring him back. I reached out my hand and you suddenly clutched my arm. Your soft cries transformed into loud wails as you sobbed into my jacket. Trembling hands grasped my sleeve, as if you thought I would leave. 

"I'm sorry, Inoue. I'm sorry that this happened."

That's all I could say to you. I know we drifted apart during elementary school, but I had a good reason. When my mother was killed, I felt that I couldn't protect anyone. I was afraid that I couldn't protect you. You deserve someone who can care for you, and someone isn't me. Then you met Tatsuki and everything changed. According to her, she stood up for you on your first day of middle school. Now, you're the best of friends. I wish we had that same connection. The rain continued its torrent. 

"Kurosaki-kun?"

You raised your head and stared at me with those gray eyes. Those eyes reflected what was inside your heart, which was loneliness and pain. I've felt that way before, but I always had my family to help me. Now, you had no one. I wish... 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me." 

With that said, your eyes began to droop. I easily caught you as you drifted off to sleep. Despite the wet clothing, you felt very warm. I watched over your sleeping form for a while; you looked so peaceful. I brushed a few strands of your short hair from your pale face. Gathering you up in my arms, I thought about what you said before passing out. 

'What did I save you from anyway?'

Shrugging, I adjusted you so that your head rested on my shoulders. The rain had finally stopped, letting the moon and stars shine through. I began my walk home, hugging you close. But unbeknownst to me, I didn't notice a large shard of glass in the mud, with only the moonlight as its witness.

* * *

and that's the end...but not "THE END"! there are still five chapters left (smiles)

hope you all enjoyed Chap. 2! 


	3. Author Note: NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello everyone! I am very very _very_ sorry for not updating in…about three/four months! (groans) Life has been hectic for me and I have a bad case of writer's block concerning this fanfic.

Seriously, I have run out of ideas! When I think of one idea and type it up, it usually doesn't sit right with me. But I promise, I WILL UPDATE FOR THE SAKE OF MY READERS AND ICHIHIME!! YAY!!

Oh, before I leave, I just want to thank my reviewers and subscribers for replying and supporting my fic. And yes, **Captainof100**, Hime-chan was about to kill herself. I'm a bad person, kekeke; just kidding.

Bye for now!


End file.
